


the second closure.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, BLESSED, Essay, Essays, F/M, Letter, Letters, cadm - Freeform, happiness, real life letter to a real life person, yall i just feel so positive today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: thank you for everything.





	the second closure.

There you were,

All smiles and everything.

It hurt for some reason, that’s why when you approached me, I had a sour face.

I was busy untangling my earphones as you say your easy apology.

And boy did I think of that badly.

I’m sorry for thinking so, my mind was still in a negative blur at that time.

The words I wanted to say was rehearsed so many times,

I even pretended that I was talking to you an hour before I left home.

I felt confident when it was just me.

But when I faced you,

Boy did I get speechless. 

All the words I memorized washed away and all I was left was an empty mouth.

One thing I couldn’t ever forget, 

Was the time a certain song was playing.

And you extended your hand, and said the words, “I’m sorry,”.

I cried. 

Cried so hard.

Not only it felt like I was in a Korean Drama, but it felt like your apology was from the heart.

I thought the day was going to end like that.

But as hours passed, 

I slowly built my confidence to ask you,

“Can I talk to you?”

In which you nodded.

We were standing,

And there I was explaining.

And not a single tear fell down on my cheeks.

Even after we left, 

I thought I was going to burst into tears,

But no.

I just felt relief.

I’m glad we had that talk.

And if ever you are reading this,

Please remember all the words I said to you are nothing but the truth.

Thank you for everything.


End file.
